Tadaima
by Shiomei
Summary: **One-shot** Tras la visita de Yamagata al dojo en busca de Kenshin, las heridas que le quedaron de Kyoto a Kaoru, aún frescas, parecen abrirse nuevamente. El dolor vuelve mas, al final, el consuelo es encontrado en un abrazo y el silencio compartido. (K


**_Notas del autor:_**

¡Hola, Minna-san! Este es un one shot que escribí en un momento de inspiración. Esta vez está en primera persona, otro estilo que intento. ¡Espero de todo corazón les guste! Dejen sus reviews por favor, ayudan mucho para que los ánimos me suban. ^^ 

* * *

_**Tadaima**_

_por Shiomei_

_  
Ahí está él, sentado en el recibidor con el jefe de policía, el señor Yamagata, que lo ha venido a buscar una vez más. No, no me tienes que dirigir esa mirada, no es necesario, lo he comprendido desde el momento que dejé entrar a aquel hombre por la puerta. No pienso impedirte nada, ya no más, después de todo sé que no soy nadie para hacerlo. No lo fui antes, no lo seré ahora. Mejor volteo y me alejo de aquí... el hecho de que dé por perdida toda esperanza y que una vez más sienta que estoy quebrándome por dentro no quiere decir que tenga que preocuparte haciéndote sentir culpable; responsable sí, pero culpable no. La que sufre porque quiere soy yo, la eterna tonta soy yo. Tú no debes preocuparte...no tienes por qué... solo quisiera, por un momento, no sentir este dolor anidado en mi pecho, no quisiera sentir lo que siento... si tan solo cada desilusión me trajera el olvido; si pudiese arrancarme este sentimiento y olvidarte quizá todo fuera mejor para ti, para mí, para todos._

_  
Hoy Yahiko no está, tampoco Sanosuke ni las niñas... éramos solo él y yo hasta que apareció aquel hombre buscándolo. Dios sabe cómo quise cerrar la puerta en su rostro, olvidándome de quién era y qué representaba, dejando de lado el hecho de que quizá Kenshin podría querer recibirlo. Lo dejé entrar; él salió a su encuentro inmediatamente y no pude evitar sentir como si ese gesto significara una traición de su parte ¿es tanta tu urgencia? Ambos se saludaron, los dejé solos y fui a mi cuarto. Me quité el kimono que llevaba puesto y lo cambié por mi ropa de entrenamiento, quizá algo de kendo me ayudaría a quitarme esta terrible sensación que empezaba en mi pecho y terminaba en mi estómago. Una hora más tarde estaba en el dojo parada en el mismo lugar de cuando empecé pensando por enésima vez que ya era hora de que hubiesen terminado de discutir cualquier asunto. No puedo concentrarme en nada... sé muy bien que mientras avanzan los segundos se acerca la hora de la verdad; no puedo soportarlo, de tan solo pensarlo me hace sentir enferma. Tiro la boken a un lado y salgo del lugar; me es insostenible estar un segundo más en este casa._

_  
Paso por donde estás conversando con aquél hombre y siento que tu mirada se posa sobre mí, no quiero preocuparte y entonces te sonrío tratando de demostrarte que estoy bien, que comprendo todo; tú devuelves la sonrisa con una propia; vaya, ¿cuándo nos acostumbramos a fingir tanto? Intento esquivar tu mirada pretendiendo dirigirme al cuarto de baño y una vez que vuelves tu atención a ese hombre me dirijo a la puerta de salida. Sí, sé que estoy huyendo, solo alargando mi tortura posponiendomi agonía. Aún así, hasta el sufrimiento de la tortura es mejor que el de la agonía, lo sé muy bien._

_No sé a dónde voy, no quiero saberlo. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, los momentos que pasamos todos juntos, los pocos que pasé solo contigo y puedo llamarlos "nuestros", la vez que te fuiste a Kyoto; recuerdo también el dolor, las lágrimas que derramé por ti, todo está grabado en mis recuerdos con una precisión absoluta. Me abrazo a mi misma porque hace frío. Claro, es invierno y salí sin mucho abrigo del dojo. Me toco la cara, no está mojada, no estoy llorando, no quiero llorar, es gracioso, cuando más necesito llorar para liberar algo de la presión que llevo dentro las lágrimas no brotan, quizá ya se hayan gastado. Levanto el rostro, una gota de agua cae entre ceja y ceja y resbala por mi nariz para finalmente caer al piso. Lloverá. Al menos el cielo llora por mí ahora que no puedo. Poco consuelo me da ese pensamiento._

_  
Camino sin rumbo, no sé cuánto es que llevo caminando; es de noche, debe estar preocupado por mí, siempre lo está pero no solo por mí, por todos. Es ya común para él sentirse responsable por todo y todos. Me paro de repente y miro a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? En algún lugar no muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. Todo está vacío; la gente debe estar en su casa. Quizá en la mayoría de hogares estén tomando té juntos, abrigándose, brindándose calor tanto corporal como humano. Todos juntos, seguro, escuchan a su padre o a su abuelo contar alguna historia maravillosa o, quizá, una anécdota de cuando era niño. Los niños lo observan y escuchan con atención; los mayores se divierten viendo a los menores disfrutar de la narración mientras escuchan, también ellos, aquellas historias que han oído más de mil veces ya. Sí, todavía puedo recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que yo también oía a mi padre contarme aquellas historias, puedo recordar lo que era sentir la seguridad de tener a alguien que te cuida y que sabes que estará ahí siempre para ti... el recuerdo duele más que nunca y me hace sentirme más sola e insegura aún. Tou-san, te extraño tanto, como quisiera que nunca te hubieses ido de mi lado, ahora sabrías qué hacer o decirme para aplacar este dolor._

_He vuelto al pueblo. La lluvia se desató hace tiempo, creo, no recuerdo haberme dado cuenta. Estoy empapada, camino entre lodo. Sé que debo estar totalmente sucia, ya qué más me da, las ropas se secan, el cansancio se duerme, la pesadumbre no, el dolor crece a medida que el tiempo apremia. Debo ser fuerte, me vengo repitiendo desde que salí de la casa. Sé que aunque viviese con esa letanía en mi mente lo que me queda de vida igual me sería imposible ser fuerte... simplemente no lo puedo ser... _

_  
Por fin me acerco al dojo y ahí está él, viendo hacia la dirección contraria por donde vengo yo. Tiene una sombrilla en una mano y la otra está apoyada en el marco de la puerta semiabierta. Puedo ver desde donde estoy el gesto de preocupación en su rostro y me duele saber que soy la causante de eso. Si tan solo no me importara, si fuese como él y pudiese dejar atrás todo... pero me importa y no soy como él, soy débil._

_ Me apresuro, lo veo voltear, tardó bastante para sentir mi presencia pero cuando lo hizo gritó mi nombre y tiró la sombrilla. No puedo dar un paso más, la mirada que me da me deja parada en seco. Corre hacia mí, se está empapando. Me mira directamente unos segundos con esos ojos grandes y bellos llenos de alivio, pronuncia mi nombre suavemente y me toma en sus brazos. No puedo contestar el abrazo, una vez más, los recuerdos me dejan inerme a las emociones. Él sigue repitiendo mi nombre sobre el lateral de mi cuello, su abrazo no pierde fuerza, sus manos se apoyan en mi espalda; mis ojos se cierran, quiero llorar y no puedo. Mis brazos están muertos a mis costados, su aliento sigue abrigando mi cuello, mi cuerpo parece estar tieso, su cabello roza mi mejilla... ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz?_

_Siento que se separa de mí; creo que me pregunta si estoy bien, me parece oír las palabras "daijoubu" y "Kaoru" juntas. Kaoru, solo Kaoru... aquella vez también solo me llamó así. Puedo recordarlo: Gracias por todo lo que me diste, arigato, Kaoru. Dolía y mucho. Abro mis ojos y lo veo con los cabellos a los flancos de su rostro, la lluvia se desliza por su rostro, sigue por su cuello y se pierde dentro de gi. Sigo con mis dedos y mi mirada ese camino. Su mano se posa sobre la mía, lo veo, me ve, levanta mi mano y acaricia la palma, la vuelve a poner donde estaba antes y la guía más abajo, en el medio de su pecho. Su corazón late muy fuerte, yo sonrío, él se acerca, coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me atrae hacia así. Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. _

- Kaoru, yo...

  
- Shsh... lo sé, no digas nada, por favor, no hoy al menos. Por un momento... por un momento quiero sentir que siempre será así.

_No dices nada. Siento tus brazos alrededor de mí una vez más. Mis brazos en tu espalda cogen tu gi como si al soltarlo pudieses desaparecer. No me importa qué pase mañana, no me importa si es que hay otra guerra, si otro lunático ataca el país, si el mundo entero está en peligro, si, como siempre, requieren a este cuerpo que lleva dentro a la persona que amo para usarlo como un arma de combate, por hoy quiero pretender que todo es perfecto, que, no siento el peso de mi carga; quiero vivir tan solo unos minutos de felicidad, quiero robarle a mi desventura solo unos segundos pues vuelvo a ser feliz. Mi mano sobre su corazón y la suya sobre el mío. No quiero abrir los ojos, no es necesario, me siento por fin en casa. _

_**Tadaima. ** _

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_  
O.O!!! Wow. Uní angst. y romance en un one-shot. Me senté frente a la computadora y comencé a escribir y salió esto. T_T No sé qué pasa pero últimamente mis reviewers me han abandonado, no sé si lo que pasa es que mi calidad como escritora ha decaído o mis historias se han vuelto aburridas, pero en todo caso me gustaría que sus críticas sean manifestadas en reviews y no con su silencio, ya que así me ayudan a mí para mejorar mis carencias como narradora y ustedes obtienen un capítulo mejor y más pronto, ya que soy humana y ,como cualquiera, trabajo mediante estímulos. ¡Recuerden que sus reviews me harían muy feliz! ¡Espero que mi bloqueo se termine pronto, Minna-san, y seguir escribiendo pero para eso necesito sus reviews! ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! _

_Besos_

_  
Shiomei_


End file.
